


Baptized Bounty Hunters

by AlternateEnding



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEnding/pseuds/AlternateEnding
Summary: As a girl in her late twenties, I never thought I would find myself drawn to the characters and storyline of a show with "Teenage" in the title (Hey, titles are hard! I changed the title and I'm still not happy with it). So, I passed it by for many months as Netflix constantly placed in my peripheral. Last week, I finally sat down and watched it - all of it, in like, two days. You can imagine my disappointment when I discovered that the show had been prematurely cancelled shortly after airing last year (2020, you evil minx you).As I am particularly annoying about finishing things that I feel need a proper ending, I (unwisely?) decided to take on Season 2 myself. I am not affiliated with Netflix or the WONDERFUL writers who gave us a fun filled first season about two sisters who, above all, love each other unconditionally. I am so sorry they didn't get the chance to finish their story. This is definitely a continuation of Season 1 of the show so here is your obligatory SPOILER ALERT.Please leave feedback - I am a procrastinator by nature and will stop if I feel like this is going nowhere fast. If you hate it - tell me so! If you don't, I'd love to hear from you too.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 50
Kudos: 76





	1. Season 2, Episode 1, Act 1: She Loves the Banana

Teenage Bounty Hunters - Season Two, Episode 1 

FADE IN:  
EXT. TRAILER PARK SOMEWHERE SOUTH OF ATLANTA -- NIGHT

We start where we left off in a seedy trailer park that reeks of mismanagement and crime. The camera pans down from up above with the final lines of season one echoing through voice over. Blue and red lights of the quickly approaching police cars light the perimeter. Sirens get gradually louder. The shot closes in on The Wesley's, Dana, Levi, and Bowser, all in a circle, their attention is directed at DANA. 

DANA  
You’re my daughter.

The camera snaps to STERLING, who has gotten visibly paler with each labored breath coming quicker than the last. Her eyes are wide and glassy. She is speechless and looks to BLAIR for help.

BLAIR  
What the fuck? 

Dana steps towards Sterling, only for her and Blair to take one step back together.

DANA  
I know the timing ain’t perfect. But look at you, Muffin!

BLAIR  
(Almost inaudibly) Muffin?

DANA (CONT.)  
You are somthin’ special. And maybe I don’t have nothing to do with your manners, but I sure am proud to call you mine. You let me know when you're ready to lear-

DEBBIE  
Stop talking! Right now, you hear? You don’t get speak to her, and you Goddamn well know it. She was never yours.

Debbie lifts the shot gun higher and points it at Dana like she means it. The police have finally arrived.

POLICE OFFICER  
Ma'am, please lower the weapon. 

Debbie glares at Dana, but slowly lowers the weapon to the ground. ANDERSON moves to his wife's side.

ANDERSON  
Officer, this is the woman we called in about. She kidnapped our daughter. 

Anderson gestures towards Sterling and Blair for them to join him and Debbie by the Police Officer. Neither girl moves. Sterling pries her hand from Blair's and walks towards the trailer. 

CUT TO:

EXT. LEVI'S TRAILER, -- NIGHT

Sterling cries softly as she walks over to an overturned refrigerator and sits down. She looks at her shoes and starts to laugh. 

BLAIR  
Hey.

STERLING  
I’m never going to get these clean.

Sterling gestures to her shoes. 

BLAIR  
(incredulously)  
What?

STERLING  
My slippers. 

BLAIR  
Are you serious? Sterl, wha-

STERLING  
It's just, this is not, this was not how I thought tonight would go. You know? These aren’t the shoes you wear to get kidnapped in. I'm wearing pajamas.

BLAIR  
That might be the understatement of the millennia. 

STERLING   
(laughing)  
Sure is.

Blair moves to sit down next to Sterling on the fridge. They sit as close together as possible. Blair taps her hand on the metal. 

BLAIR  
I hid in this thing when Bowser was shooting at that loser with the new hole in his thigh.

STERLING  
I kicked down a door inside with my hands tied trying to get to you guys. Just like you taught me.

BLAIR  
Damn, you are the braver Twi-

Sterling looks Blair in the eyes. Tears are threatening to fall down her face. Blair wraps her arm tightly around Sterling’s. Sterling grips Blair's hand and leans her head on her shoulder. Her eyes are tightly shut, though the tears push through anyway.

BLAIR  
No, no! You are. You are the braver twin. We are sisters, Sterl. Like the totally co-dependent, TMI, get old together and die on the same day kind of sisters. 

STERLING  
(laughing)  
I know. It just...

BLAIR  
No. Just nothing. I don't know exactly what happened over there.

Blair gestures over to where Debbie and Anderson are now talking with Bowser next to the family pick up. 

BLAIR  
It honestly seems like something we'll be unpacking in therapy for like a long, long, long time. But you and me? Sisters for sure.

STERLING  
Yeah, of course. You're so right. 

Sterling appears to be perking up a bit, but is still clearly emotional. Blair and her embrace and break apart, then hug again. Both are teary eyed but smiling. 

STERLING  
Hey, you don't think that Levi is like, my Father? Do you?

BLAIR  
(confused)  
Levi? Like the jeans?

STERLING  
The loser with the new hole in his thigh.

BLAIR  
Oh, god no! Did you see how poorly he shot? No way your dead eye accuracy came from that creep. 

STERLING  
God, I hope you're right. (Pause)  
I cannot believe this day is real. I didn't know so many things could logistically get this screwed up in less than 24 hours. 

BLAIR  
It appears that the universe may have expanded just enough to specifically screw us over more than otherwise possible. I can't believe Mom has a secret identical twin, who seems super shady by the way.

STERLING  
Oh, you have no idea.

BLAIR  
I think we got reverse Parent Trapped? Like if you flipped the whole movie on it's head?

STERLING  
(Considering the statement)  
Oh. Oh, that's dark. 

They both laugh. Sterling stops first. 

STERLING  
What's worse is that this revelation isn't even the only terrible thing that has happened to me today. 

BLAIR  
Yeah, me too. But it is the worst.

STERLING  
The worst! 

Both sisters hug. 

CUT TO:

INT. WILLINGHAM CLASSROOM -- NIGHT

The classroom is filled with sleeping bags and numerous students in pajamas chatting quietly with each other. APRIL STEVENS sits on her sleeping bag with her back resting up against the wall. She is looking at her phone at a text thread between her and Sterling. LUKE CRESWELL walks towards her with two packaged popsicles and sits down on the sleeping bag next to her.

LUKE  
Hey! I thought you might want some dessert to follow up that 'za. 

APRIL  
(bewildered )  
ZA?

LUKE  
Pizza. Remember?

APRIL  
Oh, right. Thanks.

April takes one of the popsicles from Luke and begins to open the wrapper. They are the double kind with two sticks, with the popsicles frozen together. 

APRIL  
I never understood why people considered these conjoined sugar ice pops a treat. 

LUKE  
Yeah, they are pretty terrible. But... 

APRIL/LUKE  
Sterling loves the Banana ones. 

LUKE  
(nodding while laughing)  
Yeah! She always said they reminded her of Blair, too. Twin Pops, you know? She must have picked them for tonight.

APRIL  
She did. 

April looks back down at her phone, absentmindedly licking her popsicle.

LUKE  
What flavor is yours?

APRIL  
Um, red? I can't really tell to be honest. 

LUKE  
It's probably cherry. Or strawberry. Oh, maybe raspberry! Somekinda-berry. 

APRIL  
(losing interest)  
Definitely one of those. 

LUKE  
So hey, I wanted to like, thank you. For being so nice to me. You have a lot of really great insight. Like Yoda! And, uh, I really appreciate you talking to me about Sterling.

APRIL  
Sure, Luke. 

LUKE  
I'm just so glad you weren't like completely right, for once.

APRIL  
Hmm? What do you mean?

LUKE  
About Sterling. You said she'd left my galaxy, or whatever. But she hasn't moved on. She kissed me. We kissed.

APRIL  
(suddenly very interested)  
I'm sorry? What? When?

LUKE  
Like a half hour ago. She was outside and looked like, really really sad. So I went to see if she was alright. And she was crying but she said she missed me, and then we kissed. It was so great.

April turns pale and leans forward. She looks mostly confused, but tears brim her eyes.

APRIL  
You kissed Sterling?

LUKE  
(smiling)  
Totally. Then her mom picked her up like, really suddenly. I texted her to tell her I would miss her all night, but she hasn't responded. I'm sure she will, though.

Luke finishes off his popsicle with one large bite and starts to stand. 

LUKE  
(mouth full)  
I'm going to get another one. You want?

April looks at her untouched popsicle melting red goo like blood down her her hand. 

APRIL  
No, thanks. 

Luke nods and starts to walk away.

APRIL  
Hey, Luke!

LUKE  
Yeah?

APRIL  
I'm really happy for you.

LUKE  
(smiling big)  
Thanks! 

CUT TO:

INT. THE WESLEY PICK UP TRUCK -- NIGHT

The car is silent as it moves fast down an unknown highway. Anderson is driving with both hands on the wheel, eyes oscillating between scanning the road and his wife to his right. Debbie is teary eyed with her hand on her forehead. Blair and Sterling sit in the back seat. Blair looks impatient. 

BLAIR  
Well, are we going to just sit here and act like characters in The Artist, or can we get some answers?

ANDERSON  
The Artist?

STERLING  
It's a silent movie.

ANDERSON  
Oh. Obscure reference, Blair. 

BLAIR  
It won best picture in 2012.

ANDERSON  
You were eight in 2012. 

BLAIR  
That's not the point!

Debbie turns around in her seat to face her daughters. Her face is blotchy from crying.

DEBBIE  
(exasperated)  
There's so much, girls. So much we want you to know. I don't even know how to begin. 

BLAIR  
How about starting with telling us what the hell your doppelganger meant by calling herself Sterling's mother? 

STERLING  
I don't want to talk about that. 

BLAIR  
Wait, what? You don't want to know what the hell is going on?

STERLING  
Not right now, no.

Sterling sends a pleading look to her sister. 

BLAIR  
Well, okay, fine. But we can't just sit here in spooky silence and pretend that our honest, god fearing parents didn't just lie to us for our whole lives. Literally our whole lives.

DEBBIE  
Blair, honey. We can explain. 

BLAIR  
That's literally what I'm asking you to do!

STERLING  
Can we please just not? Not tonight?

DEBBIE  
Sure, honey. Whatever you want.

ANDERSON  
In the morning, maybe?

STERLING  
Sure.

BLAIR  
Wow. Okay. Fine. Then I want waffles. With fresh fruit and homemade whipped cream.

Debbie nods her head and gives one final glance to Sterling before turning back around. Blair pulls out her phone and starts to play Fruit Ninja with the volume on full blast.

STERLING  
Oh. I need a new phone.

DEBBIE  
Hmm? What honey? 

STERLING  
Your sist--um, Dana? She threw my phone out the window.

DEBBIE  
(exasperated)  
Of course she did. We'll get you a new one soon. I have a spare I can give you until then. 

STERLING  
Thanks.

CUT TO:

INT. WESLEY HOUSE, STERLING'S BEDROOM -- NIGHT

Sterling stands in her room in a waffle cotton robe, her wet hair is dripping water onto the carpet. She is looking intensely at her dirty slippers. Blair crosses the bathroom and enters the room.

BLAIR  
Did the shower help wash off any of that awfulness?

STERLING  
I feel a little less...less like I was taken against my will by my newly biological mother to a dirty trailer park for reasons wholly unknown to me. Only a little, though. I still feel awful. 

BLAIR  
We could have maybe found out why she took you there. You know, when Mom and Dad were sitting two feet away in complete and utter silence. For an hour. 

STERLING  
Blair. I can't handle anymore big reveals tonight. 

BLAIR  
Fair. 

Sterling continues to look at her slippers on the floor.

BLAIR  
But your new obsession with your Uggs is bordering on fanatical. 

STERLING  
I just can't believe I went from a literal pajama party at school to where I am now. Has anything not completely and utterly changed? I think I'm going to need to throw them out.

BLAIR  
Uh, they were kind of fugly anyway.

STERLING  
(shocked)  
What! 

BLAIR  
They are literally called Uggs, Sterling. They are ugly. 

Sterling looks a little deflated and picks up her shoes and walks them over to her trash bin. She looks Blair straight in the eye and ceremoniously drops them in.

BLAIR  
HUZZAH! I completely forgot about the lock-in. Why did you want me to come get you, anyway? I thought you and April had a big debut planned? 

Sterling moves to sit on her bed and crosses her legs, resting her head on her hands. 

STERLING  
She changed her mind.

BLAIR  
Oh. I mean, that's okay, right? It's kind of a big deal. Especially, for April. If God is at our doorstep, he is, like fully living in the Steven's guest room. Can't you just keep it private for now? We both know you can keep this secret.

Blair gives Sterling a sly smile. Sterling is stunned. 

STERLING  
Wait, what? But she told me she wanted to sleep side by side! She was excited! She completely bailed on us.

BLAIR  
And I'm sure she was! But she's allowed to change her mind. She didn't bail on you, Sterling. She just wasn't ready to be out yet. You can't blame her for that. We both know her Dad isn't exactly rocking a rainbow bumper sticker on the back of his F-150. He's scary as fuck, too. 

STERLING  
Language! 

BLAIR  
He is!

STERLING  
I know. That's the other thing. He's out.

BLAIR  
He's gay, too!? 

STERLING  
No! He's out of prison. His charges were dropped. He came home today.

BLAIR  
What! No wonder she changed her mind, Sterling! Daddy dearest is a woman beater and a bigot. 

STERLING  
Oh. Oh shit. Why didn't I get it? And, oh gosh. Shit. I'm an idiot. She said he asked about us, too. 

BLAIR  
Shit. She still doesn't know we brought him in, right?

STERLING  
No! First rule of bounty hunting?

BLAIR  
Never talk about bounty hunting. UNLESS, the girl you're crushing on hard is directly effected by said hunting.

STERLING  
That is not the rule!

BLAIR  
It is the new rule. You need to tell her. She thinks he knows about you guys! She's probably panicking. 

STERLING  
She will full on punch me in the face fight club style if I tell her. I know I have to tell her. I just can't believe that I totally didn't get it. When she didn't want to come out at school I just made it all about me. I didn't even think that she may have been scared for her safety. 

BLAIR  
I mean, and I know that you may be feeling especially fragile right now, what with (Blair gestures at EVERYTHING). And I don't wanna pile it on, but...you really did fuck up. I hate April and even I can see she wasn't turning you down to hurt you. If anything she was trying to protect you. 

STERLING  
Yeah, I see that now! It's very clear to me how terrible I am. Ugh, no. Fuck.

BLAIR  
What?

STERLING  
I also kissed Luke.

BLAIR  
What?!

STERLING  
He was just there and was like this big manly shaped reminder of how simple my life was before (Sterling gestures widely at EVERYTHING) and - God, it is not my day.

BLAIR  
Nope, it is NOT. 

STERLING  
I don't know how I'm going to fix this.

Blair climbs on the bed with Sterling and pulls her sister into a hug. Blair kisses the top of Sterling's head. Sterling crumples into her sister's embrace. 

BLAIR  
We will fix it, Sterl. Twin promise.


	2. Season 2, Episode 1, Act 2: Sterling's sad. Like, listening to Phoebe Bridgers sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling and Blair finally get some answers. April is a Lego nerd. It’s all very sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing and couldn't stop. And now I will take a break. Even God rests on the seventh day. I hope you enjoy!

CUT TO:

INT. THE WESLEY KITCHEN - NIGHT

Debbie and Anderson are facing each other on opposite sides of the marble island. Both have their arms on the counter, leaning forward slightly. Debbie is clearly distraught.

ANDERSON  
I know tonight wasn't how you imagined this would go. 

DEBBIE  
(scoffs)  
Yes, Anderson. Obviously. What tipped you off? The kidnapping? Our daughter being held at gunpoint?

ANDERSON  
Hey! I know. But we can tell them the truth now. 

DEBBIE  
And how exactly can we do that. We don't even know the whole story.

ANDERSON  
No, but we know more than they do.

Debbie takes a step back from the counter and takes a deep breath. She steps forward again, leans her elbows on the table and runs her hands through her hair. 

DEBBIE  
Can you believe Dana? How could she do that to me. To Sterling?

ANDERSON  
We knew she would find out someday.

DEBBIE  
Did we? I didn't know that. I didn't want that. They're our girls. She is our daughter.

Debbie begins to cry, her voice is strained and pleading. Anderson moves to stand next to her and places his arm around her shoulder.

DEBBIE  
My past isn't her problem, Andy. I never wanted that for her. She's mine. She's ours. 

ANDERSON  
Of course she is. These past few weeks have been so hard on you. Keeping this secret has been wearing us down for years, honey. We need to tell them about your parents--

Debbie cuts hims off.

DEBBIE  
We absolutely do not. This is about Sterling. We will not speak of my parents in this home. You know better than to suggest it.

ANDERSON  
They deserve the truth, Debbie.

DEBBIE  
(in a whisper)  
That is simply not an option.

Anderson lets go of his wife and backs away. He raises his voice just slightly.

ANDERSON  
Hasn't tonight taught you anything? These secrets, our secrets, they are ticking time bombs. 

DEBBIE  
My past is mine to tell. Do not push me on this. Tomorrow morning is about the girls and their questions about Dana. About Sterling. Nothing else. Alright?

Anderson throws his hands up in mock defeat. Slowly backing out of the kitchen while shaking his head.

ANDERSON  
Sure, you're the boss. I'm going to bed.

Debbie sits down on a stool by the counter. The hardness leaves her face as she cradles her head in her hands, exhausted. 

CUT TO:

INT. BLAIR AND STERLING'S BATHROOM - DAY

Sterling is standing at the sink with her toothbrush in her hand, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Sunlight streams into the bathroom from her bedroom. Her face is puffy and red. She looks exhausted and she frowns as she touches the skin under her eyes softly. Blair enters from Sterling's bedroom looking equally drained and physically hunched over. 

BLAIR  
What does a hangover feel like?

STERLING  
Like you swallowed sand after spinning around in a chair for 12 hours. Oh, and regret. You also like, stink of regret. 

Sterling turns on the tap and begins to brush her teeth. The buzzing of her electric toothbrush fills the room. 

BLAIR  
Then I'm hungover.

STERLING  
You have never even drank, Blair. Never mind gotten drunk enough to get a hangover. 

BLAIR  
I am drunk on despair. And I barely slept. 

STERLING  
You slept fine. You were snoring, like, non-stop all night.

BLAIR  
Hey! I don't snore.

Sterling puts her toothbrush in her mouth and holds her hands up to shrug.

STERLING  
(mouth foaming from the toothpaste)  
No. Not you. Never. You're as quiet as a little church mouse. 

Sterling goes back to brushing her teeth while Blair rolls her eyes. She turns to look at herself in the mirror. She speaks to Sterling's reflection in her mirror, avoiding face to face eye contact. 

BLAIR  
Are you ready, for, you know? 

STERLING  
My Maury Povich moment?

BLAIR  
You seem relatively chipper, considering. 

STERLING  
It hasn't sunk in yet. You know? 

BLAIR  
Yeah.

Sterling puts her toothbrush down next to the sink and runs her fingers through her messy hair. 

STERLING  
I'm a mess. I think I'm drunk on despair, too. 

Both girls break from talking through the mirror and turn their heads towards each other.

BLAIR  
We need to learn to spread out our emotional catastrophe cocktails better. 

STERLING  
Or maybe we just stick to beer.

CUT TO:

INT. THE STEVEN'S HOUSEHOLD, DINING ROOM - DAY

Sunlight is streaming into a formal dining room with a massive mahogany table at it's center. A large family portrait of April and her parents hangs over an ornate fireplace. The painted faces are unsmiling. The voices of two women are echoing into the room from a speaker in the corner. The women talk about the 1979 Mainline Murders (My Favorite Murder). April sits at at the head of the table hunched over a large gray Lego set wearing a white t-shirt tucked into jean shorts. She is extremely focused, intense eyes oscillating from the instruction manual to the pieces in front of her. She doesn't notice JOHN STEVENS enter the room. 

JOHN  
Padawan! Glad to see the Millennium Falcon I bought you is coming along nicely. 

APRIL  
(startled, she drops a piece of Lego onto the table)  
Daddy! Good Morning. Of course, yes. Thank you. 

JOHN  
When I got you this limited edition set I didn't realize you would be monopolizing the entire dining room for your construction zone. 

APRIL  
Oh. I can move it. The table was jus-

JOHN  
It's fine. But now that I'm home, I think we will be eating in here a bit more often. You know, family dinners, maybe even throw a party or two. Like we used to. 

APRIL  
Right. Of, of course. I'll move it right away, Daddy.

April starts to quickly organize the pieces back into their bags. In the silence John and April hear the podcast hosts going off on a long and detailed tangent about the female orgasm.

JOHN  
What on God's green earth are you listening to, April? 

April's face turns red as she lunges across the table for her phone. She shuts the podcast off just as the women get more graphic. She looks like she is in physical pain. 

APRIL  
It's just a podcast, Daddy. It is not usually, so, inappropriately and overtly sinful. It's, ah, it's a commentary on the historical glorification of violent crime in America.

JOHN  
And that is of any interest to you because?

APRIL  
It was just background noise. I'm sorry. 

JOHN  
We don't acknowledge the perspective of filthy criminals in this household.

April audibly scoffs and immediately covers her mouth with her hand in an attempt to disguise her disgust.

JOHN  
Don't let me catch you listening to that reprehensible garbage ever again. 

APRIL  
Yes, Daddy.

JOHN  
When did you get in, anyway?

APRIL  
Around 6A.M. I didn't sleep very well at the lock in, so I came home as soon as the doors were unlocked.

JOHN  
So it wasn't what you were hoping it would be, then? 

April stops and considers the question. Her eyes fall to the floor.

APRIL  
No, not exactly. 

JOHN  
Were those Wesley girls in attendance?

April's head shoots up, her expression is exceedingly worried.

APRIL  
Um, I suppose they were?

John looks at her with a puzzled look.

APRIL  
Well, I mean Sterling was there. I didn't see Blair. Then Sterling left. She didn't stay the night. 

JOHN  
I'm sure they were off gallivanting with the Devil himself. I have heard some very questionable rumors about those two. Have they lost their way?

APRIL  
Their way? I'm not sure what you mean.

JOHN  
I don't think they are on the path that Jesus laid out for them. For us all. 

APRIL  
Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure what you heard--

JOHN  
April, just keep away from them both. You hear me?

APRIL  
(confused)  
Okay, I will. But why the sudden interest in the Wesley twins, Daddy?

JOHN  
Hey! Don't you "but" me. There will be no sass in this house, young lady. Now go get dressed. Wear something pretty, like that dress with the flowers that I bought you. I want to go to the club for brunch. We need to show a united front as a family. We have a reputation to mend.

April nods her head, picks up her phone and leaves the room. John watches her leave, tapping his fingers against the table. 

CUT TO:

INT. WESLEY HOUSE, KITCHEN TABLE -- DAY

The table is set with a cornucopia of breakfast foods: waffles, pancakes, muffins, fresh fruit, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs. Debbie has outdone herself. Blair and Sterling looking at the spread with their eyes wide. It is very obviously too much food. Anderson sips his coffee and looks warmly at his daughters. 

BLAIR  
So, will like, a hundred other secret family members be joining us for breakfast or something?

DEBBIE  
That is not funny, Blair.

BLAIR  
(gesturing at the piles of food on the table)  
I mean? It's kind of funny. 

ANDERSON  
Blair, you know your mother cooks when she's distressed.

BLAIR  
And she should be distressed! 

ANDERSON  
Blair. 

BLAIR  
What? 

Blair leans forward and starts piling food onto her plate. 

BLAIR  
Luckily, I eat when I'm distressed.

DEBBIE  
Sterling, did you sleep alright?

STERLING  
Sure. Yeah, I slept okay.

BLAIR  
(with her mouthful)  
Allegedly, I snore.

STERLING/DEBBIE  
You do snore.

Everyone but Blair, who has whipped cream on her face, chuckles. Blair mocks laughter. 

DEBBIE  
(to Sterling)  
Well, I hope you were able to get at least some rest. You had a very long day yesterday.

BLAIR  
(Aside to Sterling, pointing her knife towards her mother)  
That actually might be the understatement of the millennia. 

STERLING  
I did. Thanks. 

Sterling takes a muffin and places it on her plate. A single tear falls.

DEBBIE  
Oh, baby. I know. We are so sorry. I am so sorry. We were so scared.

STERLING  
I was scared, too. Last night. I thought she was you, Mom.

DEBBIE  
I know. 

Debbie reaches across the table and places her hand over Sterling's.

DEBBIE  
I know. I should have told you about her sooner. We should have told you both.

BLAIR  
Golly, ya think?

DEBBIE  
(ignoring Blair)  
The truth, it's complicated. And Dana, she has been battling demons, well for our whole lives, almost. 

STERLING  
What kind of demons?

DEBBIE  
Where I grew up... well I guess you've both seen it. 

Sterling and Blair both nod with wide eyes in agreement.

DEBBIE  
In a place like that, it's really easy to get your hands on whatever you want. Booze, guns, drugs. If you want it, there's no shortage of people willing to give it to you. And, at a certain point, Dana wanted it all. 

Sterling takes sip of her water. She swallows.

DEBBIE  
Now, I tried to get her back on track. But she wasn't interested in my help. We drifted apart. And I needed to get out of that town. I tried to track her down when your Daddy and me were getting hitched, but she was no where to be found. 

BLAIR  
Your twin sister wasn't at your wedding? I couldn't even imagine. 

Blair looks over to Sterling. Sterling smiles in return. 

ANDERSON  
We couldn't even get an invite out to her.

DEBBIE  
Right. I hadn't heard from her in years. I worried for her every day. But I never heard anything. And it wasn't until 11 months later, when I was very pregnant with you, Blair...

Debbie looks to Blair. Sterling looks visibly upset by Debbie singling out her sister.

DEBBIE  
that I got a phone call. It was Dana. She sounded so scared. She said she was at the hospital at Emory and she had just given birth to a baby girl. 

Sterling begins to cry. Blair grabs a hold of her hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

ANDERSON  
We left right away. Headed straight to you.

Anderson looks Sterling in the eye and reaches across the table, placing his hand on top of Sterling's. 

DEBBIE  
When we arrived, I almost didn't recognize her. My sister, my twin. I didn't see myself in her at all.   
She asked me to take you home. She wanted us to raise you. And when we saw you, baby, we knew you were ours to raise. You have always been ours, thank the good Lord. I thank God every day that he let us know you. Let us love you. 

ANDERSON  
Me too. I do, too

Anderson squeezes Sterling's hand. 

DEBBIE  
You have always been our daughter, Sterling. From your first day to our last day.  
Blair and Sterling are both crying. They're clinging to each other. 

ANDERSON  
And Blair? 

BLAIR  
(breathlessly, sniffling)  
Yes?

ANDERSON  
You were born that same day.

DEBBIE  
Oh Lord, yes! My water broke right after I gave Sterling back to the nurse! 

ANDERSON  
(to Blair)  
You were in a real hurry to meet your sister.

Sterling and Blair smile at each other. Their faces are both red and blotchy.

DEBBIE  
I don't want you two ever thinking you're anything less than twins. You have never been apart. Not ever. 

BLAIR  
And I never wanna be! 

STERLING  
Me either! 

BLAIR  
I love you.

STERLING  
I love you!

DEBBIE  
I love you both. So much. And I am so very, very sorry I kept the truth from you. 

ANDERSON  
Me too, girls. I love y'all so much.

BLAIR  
No more secrets! Okay?

Anderson looks to Debbie.

DEBBIE  
No more secrets. 

Everyone takes a deep breath. Sterling calms down a bit and takes a bite out of her muffin. Debbie gets up to pour herself more coffee. When she returns to the table she hands Sterling a Nokia phone. 

DEBBIE  
I know it isn't the most up to date. But this should tide you over until we make it to the mall.

BLAIR  
What is that thing? Is that a walkie- talkie?

ANDERSON  
No, it's a cellphone!

BLAIR  
Sterling, look, a replica of Jesus's first cellphone.

ANDERSON  
It is not that old!

STERLING  
Thank you. I will make sure to wind it up real good before I use it.  
Everyone laughs and starts to eat again. The tension in the room is perceptibly lifted.

CUT TO:

INT./EXT. THE VOLT/THE VOLT IN THE WESLEY DRIVEWAY - DAY

Sterling is sitting in the passenger seat of The Volt. She is crying softly while Phoebe Bridgers' "Moon Song" plays over the speaker system. Blair walks out of the house and moves to open the passenger side door, but she realizes Sterling is already there. She moves around the front of the car and gets in on the drivers side. 

BLAIR  
I guess I'm driving. That was pretty inten-- Wait. What are you listening to? 

STERLING  
(wiping away her tears)  
Phoebe Bridgers.

BLAIR  
This is like, SO sad. You only listen to Taylor Swift and Maren Morris. Where did you even hear this?

STERLING  
(deadpan)  
Phoebe Bridgers is Taylor Swift for girls whose biological mothers hold them at gunpoint. 

BLAIR  
(eyes widened)  
Okaay. Noted?

Blair quickly turns the music off.

STERLING  
And I can't drive. I'm too sad. 

BLAIR  
Yeah, that was...like, A LOT. Like a lot of everything: emotion, tears, food. I am so full. 

STERLING  
You eat when you're distressed. 

BLAIR  
I do. Do you want to talk about it?

STERLING  
I think I'm all talked out. 

BLAIR  
Okay. 

STERLING  
Do you think we can still do, ya know, "the twin thing"? 

BLAIR  
Duh. 

STERLING  
I hope so. 

BLAIR  
I know so. 

Blair reaches across and squeezes Sterling's hand.

STERLING  
(Tearfully nodding)  
Okay.

BLAIR  
Hey! Change of topic: Did you text your girlfriend?

STERLING  
April is not my girlfriend. 

BLAIR  
Well, did you text your not girlfriend?

Sterling reaches down and takes the phone out of her bag.

STERLING  
This thing is so old. It has numbers with like, really tiny letters under them. I'm not sure how I would even write out a message. And I don't have her number memorized, anyway.

Blair struggles to pull her phone out of her back pocket. 

BLAIR  
Use mine. 

STERLING  
You have April's number?

BLAIR  
She used to play lacrosse, remember? Before her Dad decided running around with sticks was "too rough a sport for a developing young lady."

STERLING  
Gross. 

BLAIR  
Very. So? Text her. But like, make sure she understands it's from you. I do not want her thinking I wanna be her friend. 

STERLING  
She's not so bad, you know? 

BLAIR  
Coming from the girl who wants to jump her bones. 

STERLING  
No! I mean, yes. But no, she really is very sweet. And like, so smart. Her hair has this sweet lilac smel--

BLAIR  
Sterling! Take the phone. 

STERLING  
Fine! What do I say?

BLAIR  
I am not ghost writing your "I'm so sorry I was insensitive about your very complex and personal coming out experience" text to April.

STERLING  
Ooo but why not? That was like, really good. Can you say it again, but slower?

BLAIR  
Sterling! 

STERLING  
Okay! Okay. No, you're right. I think I need to tell her everything in person anyway.

BLAIR  
So direct and dare I say, mature?

STERLING  
Say it, girl!

Sterling types out a text message to April on Blair's phone. We see it as a blank text thread on the screen. Each word appears as she types it.

STERLING  
(typing text)  
Hey April, it's Sterling. This is Blair's phone. Mine is MIA, in case you've tried to reach me. Not that you've tried, but I definitely did not get your message if you did. 

BLAIR  
Rein it in, Wesley. 

Sterling nods knowingly at her sister.

STERLING  
(typing text)  
Anyway! I didn't like how we left things last night and I thought we could maybe talk? In person? Completely up to you though. K, let me know? 

Sterling hits send and hands the phone back to Blair.

BLAIR  
(typing text)  
Also, Blair would really like me to reiterate that this is her phone, not Sterling's.

Blair hits send.

STERLING  
What did you just say! 

BLAIR  
Just protecting my reputation!  
Hey, we gotta go see Bowsie.

STERLING  
Okay. Yeah. Will you tell me as soon as April texts you back?

BLAIR  
As soon as my butt starts buzzin' you'll know it baby! 

Sterling attempts to hold back a smirk. She sits back in her seat and puts on her seat belt.

STERLING  
Ugh, just drive.

CUT TO:

INT. THE COUNTRY CLUB, DINING ROOM - DAY

April sits at a table with her Mother and Father finishing their brunch. She is wearing a light blue dress with white daisies. We can't hear what her parents are saying. April looks down at her phone on the table. It reads - "Blair Wesley - iMessage". April quickly covers her phone with her hand. 

APRIL  
May I please be excused?

JOHN  
Sure, honey. Why don't you go and mingle with the boys on the golf team? But be back in a half hour? I want to get home before the gardeners leave for the day. I'm not happy with how they've been cutting my grass.

APRIL  
Sure, Daddy.

April rushes out of the room.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE COUNTRY CLUB, PATIO AREA - DAY

April sits down at the patio area that overlooks the golf course. The sky is blue and the sun in shining. She hurriedly opens up her phone and reads Blair's message. April looks relieved and then a little displeased. She puts her phone on the table and looks briefly out at the boys practicing on the putting green. She pauses for a moment and picks her phone back up. She begins drafting a message.

APRIL  
(typing text)  
I would like that. When and where?

April hits send and locks her phone. She reopens it.

APRIL  
(typing text)  
Hi, Blair. 

April hits send. The text bubble disappears from the shot. April smiles and sits back in her chair. She exhales, finally relaxing. We hear a loud buzz and the text bubble suddenly reappears.

STERLING  
(text message)  
Hi!! It's Sterling here. I'm so glad you responded. I can't wait to see you. How's tonight? 8 P.M.? 

April smiles at Sterling's eagerness.

APRIL  
(typing text)  
Eight works. Where?

STERLING  
(text message)  
How about Bargain Hole? Blair recommended it. She says it's really, really low key.

APRIL  
(typing text)  
Ew, Sterling. Absolutely not. 

STERLING  
(text message)  
Right. Obviously! How about that bookstore off Bluebird? It's open late.

APRIL  
(typing text, smiling)  
The one with the big rainbow painted on the brick wall outside?

STERLING  
(text message)  
Ummm..yes? I promise that was not intentional!!!

APRIL  
(typing text)  
I'll see you there at 8. 

April sits back again. A pink heart tap-back appears at the edge of her message and a giant smile spreads across her face.


	3. Season 2, Episode 1, Act 3: There's Glass in my Froyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act of Episode 1. 
> 
> Stepril reunites, finally. My man Bowser makes his Season 2 debut. Things start to heat up a little.

CUT TO:

EXT. YOUGURTOPIA - DAY

The Volt rapidly pulls into the parking lot of YogurTopia and is jolted suddenly to a stop in between two parking spaces. Cut to Blair and Sterling exiting the car simultaneously and slamming their respective doors in unison. Sterling leans her arms on the roof of the car and talks across it to Blair.

STERLING  
Do you think she was freaked out when I suggested we meet at that bookstore?

BLAIR  
No. What do you mean?

STERLING  
The rainbow! Doesn't it seem like I'm pressuring her again?

BLAIR  
What? No! I don't think it's even a "queer" bookstore. It's just in a trendy part of town. There's street art everywhere.

STERLING  
I'm really nervous.

BLAIR  
I can sense that. 

STERLING  
Do you think we'll have time for me to go home and change?

BLAIR  
It's 5 o'clock, Sterling. You'll have time.

STERLING  
My face is still puffy from this morning. 

BLAIR  
You look beautiful! 

STERLING  
Aw, you look beautiful. 

Blair flips her hair and places her hands on her hips.

BLAIR  
Duh. 

STERLING  
Okay. It will be fine. 

Sterling starts to look more relaxed, then suddenly looks extremely stressed. 

STERLING  
Until I tell her we turned her Dad over to the authorities and made her family pariahs of the community! She's going to hate my stupid guts. 

BLAIR  
Her Dad kind of did that himself. We just...expedited the inevitable. 

STERLING  
Do you really believe that? That he would have been brought in eventually? Because we've seen a lot of powerful men get away with some pretty deplorable things. 

BLAIR  
Ew, like when Mr. Brinkman from church almost killed that lady when he was drunk driving on a Tuesday afternoon.

STERLING  
Exactly. He didn't even get arrested.

BLAIR  
I know. It's fucked. Bad people get away with shit all the time. We did what was right. I don't think we need to feel bad about that.

Sterling considers what Blair has said, nodding her head lightly. 

STERLING  
April is going to hate me. 

BLAIR  
Maybe.

Sterling looks deflated.

BLAIR  
Hey, it's also kind of weird that Mr. Steven's needed a bond in the first place. He's like helicopter-on-speed-dial loaded. If he didn't take out the loan to pay for bail we wouldn't have even had to bring him in. 

STERLING  
So your argument is that he got himself into his own prison pickle by being stingy? 

BLAIR  
Prison pickle?

STERLING  
Leave me alone. I'm spiraling. 

The door to the yogurt shop swings open. BOWSER stands with his arms crossed looking impatient.

BOWSER  
You two have been out here for five minutes. Are you coming in or are you not?

BLAIR  
Aw, did you miss us Bowsie?!

BOWSER  
No! You're loit-

STERLING  
We missed you too, Bowser!

BOWSER  
I literally just saw you both last night. 

BLAIR  
And the separation was too much to handle! 

Sterling and Blair start laughing.

BOWSER  
Get your annoying asses in here. We got a skip. 

CUT TO:

INT. YOGURTOPIA, BACK ROOM - DAY

Bowser sits at his desk in the back office while Blair and Sterling sit on the couch against the back wall. The lights are on but it's still dark and dingy. A lot of the WANTED signs appear to be cleared from the walls. 

BLAIR  
Hey, Bows. Don't let this go to your head or anything, but thanks a bunch for saving my life.

BOWSER  
Ya know, the night kinda took a turn didn't it?

STERLING  
That's one way of describing it. 

BOWSER  
(looking at Sterling)  
Are you--are you good, kid?

STERLING  
Sure. Just your classic case of kidnapping with a side of shocking and confusing maternal revelation.

BOWSER  
It was confusing. 

BLAIR  
It still is confusing! 

STERLING  
But we're good, Bows. Thanks for everything. 

BOWSER  
That sugar on the bathroom stall trick was genius.

BLAIR  
Oh my god! Yes! The Sour Patch. You know me! 

Sterling looks pleased with herself. 

BLAIR  
Amazing. Truly.

Sterling mocks a curtsy. 

STERLING  
Thank you, thank you.

BLAIR  
I am in awe of you.

STERLING  
(blushing)  
Stop it!

BOWSER  
Yeah, stop it. 

Sterling and Blair share an amused looked.

BOWSER  
Do you want to hear about this skip or not?

BLAIR  
Lay it on us, B-man. 

BOWSER  
Don't call me that.

BLAIR  
Boo. 

STERLING  
(giggling)  
Boo man.

BOWSER  
Okay, get out.

STERLING  
No, no! Sorry. (Puts on a serious look) We are ready to be debriefed. 

BOWSER  
Ya'll are testing my patience. Every single day. 

BLAIR  
We're sorry! Tell us! 

BOWSER  
He's a 28 year older hacker who's been breaking into ATMs across the county. He's somehow figured out how to bypass the card reader and withdraw thousands of dollars a pop from random accounts.

STERLING  
Sounds thrilling!

BLAIR  
Sounds sexy! 

BOWSER  
It sounds criminal. He's a thief. 

BLAIR  
But he's clearly a smart thief. A smart, possibly newly rich thief. Do you have a picture?

BOWSER  
His mug shot.

Bowser hands the mug shot to Sterling, who gets up to take it.

STERLING  
Ooo Blair, he's cute!

BLAIR  
Let me see, let me see! 

Blair practically rips the picture from Sterling's hands.

BLAIR  
Oh, look at his piercing blue eyes! Do you see how his hair does this cute flipp--

BOWSER  
Girls! He skipped out on his hearing two days ago so he's likely still in the area. I have some tips but we need to recon tonight. Ya'll free?

BLAIR  
I'd love a welcome distraction from my wayside life. I'm in. 

STERLING  
I can for a few hours. I have plans later, though.

BLAIR  
Tiny, short, extremely judgmental sized plans.

STERLING  
Blair!

BOWSER  
We can drop you off wherever you're headed afterwards. 

STERLING  
Ok, but, but what do you think of my outfit?

BOWSER  
What?

STERLING  
Is it cute? Like, is it a not-a-date-but-you-kind-of-wish-it-was kind of outfit? 'Cause otherwise we're going to have to swing by our house first.

BOWSER  
I have no idea what you're getting on about.

BLAIR  
You look super hot, Sterl.

STERLING  
Really?

BLAIR  
Like, so hot.

BOWSER  
Okay, can we go? Now?

BLAIR  
Like, mmm fire hot.

BOWSER  
NOW?

STERLING  
(laughing)  
Yes, let's go get this skip.

CUT TO:

INT. BOWSER'S JEEP -- NIGHT

Sterling sits in the middle back seat of Bowser's Jeep, leaning on the center console between Bowser and Blair. The car is parked in an affluent neighborhood not unlike the Wesley's own.

BLAIR  
So this dude is rich?

BOWSER  
More likely his parents are.

BLAIR  
Oh, he still lives at home?

BOWSER  
No, but his last known address was here about five years ago. 

STERLING  
Where's he been since then?

BOWSER  
Your guess is as good as mine.

STERLING  
Well, what makes you think he's even here?

BOWSER  
His parents financial records are looking less than stellar. 

BLAIR  
Shocking for this neighborhood.

BOWSER  
You'd be surprised. I'm thinking that maybe he came to town to help them out? We just need to get eyes on him.

BLAIR  
So we wait?

BOWSER  
We wait.

There is a montage of time-passing shots and frames. Maybe Sterling is laying down across the backseat, then sitting up. Blair is playing a game on her phone with Bowser. Blair and Sterling are singing along to a pop song, to Bowser's dismay. Eventually, Sterling checks the time. 

STERLING  
OH SHOOT. We need to go. It's almost 8! 

BLAIR  
Shit. Woo, we gotta drop her off Bowsie. 

STERLING  
Like now!

BLAIR  
Like now, Bowsie! 

BOWSER  
Sheesh. Okay, okay. Where to?

BLAIR  
Between the Lines. 

BOWSER  
You're going to need to be a bit more specific. 

STERLING  
Head towards Bluebird. Go, go! Please. 

BOWSER  
Cool it, blondie! You're supposed to be the collected one. Sheesh. 

Bowsie pulls the Jeep into gear and drives ahead. 

STERLING  
I'm going to need you to drive like Blair.

BOWSER  
And how's that?

BLAIR  
Like you stole it, but safely.

BOWSER  
I worry about you two. 

CUT TO:

EXT. BETWEEN THE LINES BOOKSHOP - NIGHT

Bowser pulls outside the bookstore and brings the car to a stop. 

BLAIR  
7:57! You did it Bows!

STERLING  
(Motions The Sign of The Cross)  
Thank, God. 

BOWSER  
You are extra dramatic tonight.

STERLING  
Thanks, Bowser! Good luck with the skip!

BLAIR  
Good luck, Sterl! 

STERLING  
Thanks, I'll need it.

Sterling exits the car and heads into the store. Bowser pulls away. 

BLAIR  
Where to now?

Bowser is looking in is rear view mirror. 

BOWSER  
I think we should head back to the shop. We might have a tail.

BLAIR  
(excited)  
What? Really?

Blair physically turns her whole body in the seat to get a good look. 

BOWSER  
Sit back down. He's been on us for a few blocks now. Let's take the long way back. See if we can loose 'em.

Blair turns back around and re-buckles her seat belt. 

CUT TO:

INT. BETWEEN THE LINES BOOKSHOP - NIGHT 

Sterling is browsing the stacks of the store. The bookshop sells books, vinyl, and has a cafe/bar nestled at the back. When Harry Met Sally is projected silently on the back wall above three booths. There are maybe one or two other people in the store. Mazzy Star's "Fade Into You" is spinning on the record player and through the speakers.  
Sterling stops at one of the tables in the middle of the store and runs her finger down the spine of a book. She looks around quickly to see if anyone is paying any attention to her, then opens a book titled "Slow Sex: The Art and Craft of the Female Orgasm". She is fully engaged in the book and her mouth falls a little slack. 

APRIL  
(from behind, peaking over Sterling's shoulder)  
Affirmative discourse on the female orgasm is really materializing everywhere for me today. 

Sterling stumbles with surprise and spins around quickly, causing a pile of the books to tumble off the table and onto the floor.

APRIL  
(Smiles knowingly, and kneels down to pick up the fallen books)  
Maybe I need to take a hint from the universe.

STERLING  
(still standing, looking down at April picking up the mess she made)  
April! Oh shoot, I'm sorry. You, you startled me.

APRIL  
(She looks up with a big smile)  
You always were an easy spook. When we were little you would refuse to hide alone during hide and seek. 

STERLING  
(still looking down at April)  
I stand by that. It is so creepy hiding in a closet alone, hearing your heartbeat thud in your ears every time you hear a floorboard creak or a door knob rattle.  
April stands up and put the books neatly back in their piles. She then faces Sterling and takes the book from her hands.

APRIL  
It does--it did, get lonely.  
(April clears her throat and thumbs through the pages)  
So, I wager this isn't reading material for our upcoming Religion and Politics in the Gothic Era thesis paper for Lit?

STERLING  
(blushing, she quickly grabs the book from April and puts it back on the table.)  
Nope, but it would be a lot more interesting than dissecting the morality of Frankenstein. 

APRIL  
(chuckling in agreement)  
Oh, for sure.

Sterling looks proud that she made April laugh, but still stands next to her like a little kid stands next to someone they are desperate to impress. 

STERLING  
Do you want to go sit in a booth? To talk?

APRIL  
Lead the way. 

CUT TO:

INT. BETWEEN THE LINES BOOKSHOP - NIGHT 

The girls are seated on opposite sides of the booth directly under the projection of When Harry Met Sally. There are two empty booths at either side. The lighting is warm and music continues to play softly. Sterling sits with a milkshake in front of her. April is drinking tea, probably chamomile. 

APRIL  
So, what happened with your phone? Isn't it normally tethered to your hand? 

STERLING  
Oh. It's kind of a really long story.

APRIL  
(Raising her eyebrows)  
Do you care to share?

STERLING  
I do. But I don't want to make this all about me again. I've realized I have been doing that quite a bit lately and that's not fair to you. I feel awful about last night. 

APRIL  
You feel awful? I was the one who iced you out without warning. It's kind of my default defense mechanism. 

STERLING  
No! Stop. I mean, that sucked. Seeing you flirting with Luke, especially. 

April winces at the mention of Luke. But continues to listen.

STERLING (cont.)  
But I shouldn't have pressured you to come out at school. I was so excited about what we have--what we had, that I wanted to share it with everyone.

April starts to speak. But Sterling continues to talk at a rapid clip.

STERLING (cont.)  
But I didn't stop, not even once, to think about what that meant for you. You were right - you are allowed to change your mind. And even if it's like really, really hard, I need to respect that. I mean, I only just realized I liked girls, or uh, at least that I like you, and it is so so unfair of me to rush you just because I'm ready to tell the world how much I like you. So, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I really hope you can forgive me. 

APRIL  
Are you finished?

STERLING  
Yeah. Yes. Sorry.

APRIL  
(Reaches for Sterling's hand across the table and holds it in hers)  
Stop apologizing, okay? I could have handled the lock-in better. I don't have any excuses for how I acted. I was scared, maybe? You were so excited to come out after just learning you liked girls. You don't have any fear, and that is so admirable. I can't really believe how brave you are. I have been sitting on this secret for years, Sterl. I've imagined how coming out would go hundreds of times. And until you, none of them went even remotely well. You convinced me for a millisecond that the fallout from the truth wouldn't be absolutely catastrophic. 

April and Sterling both start to tear up. April lets go of Sterling's hand and starts to play with her tea mug.

APRIL  
But then my Dad came home and reminded me why this, even if Luke was out of the picture, is a non-starter. At least as long as I'm under his roof. 

STERLING  
Wait a second. You actually like Luke?

APRIL  
What? No! Absolutely not.

STERLING  
Oh, thank god.

APRIL  
You do. You guys kissed last night.

STERLING  
How do you know about that? That was not what you think.

APRIL  
Luke told me. He was all glowy like he'd just met Santa Claus. It was a little endearing. 

STERLING  
Oh, he really, really likes Santa Claus. One time he made me wait in line for like two hours so he could meet that gross mall Santa. That was only like, two years ago actually. 

APRIL  
Sterling.

STERLING  
Sorry. Um, yeah. Kissing Luke - it was a big mistake. I was crying. He might have been crying, too? I can't remember. He just reminded me of simpler times. 

APRIL  
I get it. 

STERLING  
But I don't want simple, April. 

Sterling's eyes are pleading with April's. It's as though a whole conversation transpires in the silence. The camera pans out enough for us to see the New Years Eve scene where Harry professes his love to Sally projected onto the wall above their heads. Suddenly, a loud ringtone comes from an unknown location. The camera snaps back to frame only the booth, cutting out the film projection. Both girls are startled and begin to look around for the source of the disruption. Sterling eventually finds it in her bag, and pulls out the Nokia phone. 

APRIL  
What is that? A tiny calculator?

STERLING  
It's a cellphone, allegedly. 

Sterling looks at the glowing greenish light emitting from the phone. The caller ID says UNKNOWN.

APRIL  
Are you going to answer? 

Sterling looks back up at April. Then presses the green telephone icon. 

STERLING  
Hello?

DANA  
Sterling?

Sterling's face goes white. April's eyes grow dark with concern. 

DANA  
Muffin, this is my one call. Where's Deb? I need help gettin' out of here. Do you know anyone who can post my bail?

STERLING  
Dana, please don't call this number ever again.

Sterling hangs up the phone and all but throws it back into her bag. April grabs Sterling's hand. 

APRIL  
Who was that? Who's Dana? Are you okay?

STERLING  
It was my mom.

APRIL  
(matter of factually)  
Your mom's name is Deborah. 

STERLING  
(trying to smile through quiet tears)  
There's a lot that's happened in the past 24 hours. 

APRIL  
(Concern spread across her face)  
Do you need me to call Blair? Do you want anything? Like a doughnut or water, or a, a book that outlines the intricacies of female pleasure?

Sterling genuinely laughs at that, which causes April to calm down a bit. She smiles slightly. 

APRIL  
Seriously, are you alright?

STERLING  
I am now. Hey, I have to tell you something. But I think it might be better if I show you. Will you bring me somewhere? Blair dropped me off. 

APRIL  
Sure, of course. 

April starts to gather her things to go. Sterling stays seated and watches her.

APRIL  
What?

STERLING  
If you hate me tomorrow, can you promise me you'll remember I'm not all bad? That we had something good for a while?

APRIL  
You're really starting the freak me out.

STERLING  
Just promise. 

Sterling hovers her hand in the middle of the table. She sticks her pinky out towards April.

APRIL  
(Equal parts confused and concerned, takes Sterling's pinky in her own)  
Promise. 

Sterling smiles and lets go of April's pinky. They both stand and exit. 

CUT TO:

EXT. YOGURTOPIA - NIGHT

April pulls her Volvo SUV into a spot in front of Yogurtopia with deft precision. She turns off the car. The Volt is parked across two spots about ten feet away.

CUT TO:

INT. APRIL'S VOLVO - NIGHT

APRIL  
Sudden hankering for froyo? I could have gotten you a doughn--

STERLING  
(blurts out)  
I kind of work here.

April looks through the windshield at Yogurtopia.

APRIL  
Oh. How, sweet. You know, colleges really love students with part-time jobs. It show's that you can handle the challenge of balanc--

STERLING  
And I'm a bounty hunter. 

April is surprised. Her reaction reads like Sterling had just told her she'd been abducted by aliens. She seems to be questioning Sterling's sanity. 

STERLING  
Don't freak out. 

APRIL  
What? Wait, you're serious? You are a bounty hunter?

STERLING  
Yes. Blair, too. We moonlight as bounty hunters. Like an after school thing! 

APRIL  
What the fuck?

STERLING  
I know.

APRIL  
You know? What the actual fuck, Sterling?

STERLING  
There's more.

APRIL  
Of course there is. 

STERLING  
We turned your Dad in. We brought him in. 

APRIL  
Excuse me?

STERLING  
He was hiding out at your lake house. 

April is silent. She's shaking her head, waiting for anything to make sense again.

STERLING  
We thought he was innocent at first. Then we saw the video? Shoot, did you even see the video? There's a video that kinda, well it proves he beat that sex worker. So we tracked him down and... we apprehended him.

APRIL  
You arrested my father?

STERLING  
Well, no. We're not cops. We just, we captured him, I guess. Then drove him to jail. Like a Lyft, almost. And, and, silver lining! I think that's why he keeps asking you about us. Blair and I are like, so not, his favorite people right now. So, he likely has no idea about you and I.

APRIL  
(clearing her throat)  
Incredible. I can't even begin to... You and your sister really do have a way of making things one thousand percent more complicated than what's even logically probable. I can't even begin to fathom how someone even falls into bounty hunting without actively seeking out chaos. Well, thank you for finally being honest with me for once in your life, Sterling. You really took your sweet little time. Now, will you kindly, please, get the fuck out of my car? 

The P.O.V switches to the back seat of the car looking forward. We can see the profiles of April and Sterling arguing, and the interior of Yogurtopia through the windshield. We can only hear what is happening in the car, but as the scene progresses we see Blair and Bowser be pushed into the front of the shop at gunpoint by two thin, but intimidating men. The girls continue to argue while this unfolds in the background. 

STERLING  
No. 

APRIL  
(gripping the steering wheel)  
Sterling. 

STERLING  
You said you would try and remember. 

APRIL  
You ruined my family! 

STERLING  
(grabbing both of April's hands in hers and leaning over the center console)  
We didn't do it to hurt you, April. 

APRIL  
You hid this from me. Through everything. You orchestrated the fall of my family and then pretended to care about the destruction you caused.

STERLING  
I do care. I care so much. You have no idea.

In Yogurtopia, Blair and Bowser are pushing over tables, trying to get cover from their assailants. It should be a dramatic scene, but it reads somewhat comical to the viewer. Blair throws a tub of rainbow sprinkles like a colorful grenade.

APRIL  
You can see the contradiction between your words and your actions, right?

STERLING  
I can. I should have told you sooner. That was a mistake. I was scared. I am scared you're going to hate me forever and I can't think of anything worse than that. I like really, really like you April.

April's face softens at Sterling's confession.

STERLING (cont.)  
So much is changing and I needed to be fully and completely honest with someone. I know it's really not an ideal situation and my being a bounty hunter is kinda, super weird. But I needed you to know. I am so, so sorry, April. I reall--

April suddenly pulls Sterling's face towards hers and kisses her hard. Two beats later we hear a gun shot echo through the car. The girls pull apart and snap their attention to the front of the car, finally aware of the scene that was unfolding while they were talking. One of the assailants raises his gun again and is aiming for Blair. Sterling moves to get out of the car, but April pulls her back by the arm. She puts the car into drive and slams on the accelerator. The SUV smashes through the glass windows and into the assailants. Both men are pinned against the toppings bar.  
Sterling looks at April. April looks at Sterling and checks to see if she is injured. Blair's face appears at the passenger side window. 

BLAIR  
Jesus Christ! 

The theme music swells. 

FADE TO BLACK, END OF EPISODE 1


	4. Season 2, Episode 2, Act 1: The Tail of Two Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 of Episode 2 is here! This episode will feature more of Blair, Bowser and the holy Trinity. Chaos ensues when the Stevens' return to church, as well. Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Between work and life, I have to be more and more deliberate about sitting down to visit these goobers. I have some commitments in the next week, but I will try to get back into a groove soon. As always, thanks for reading.

FADE IN:

EXT. BETWEEN THE LINES BOOKSHOP -- NIGHT 

Episode two opens with a time-jump back to episode one. We see STERLING enter BETWEEN THE LINES bookshop and BOWSER's Jeep pull away from the curb. 

INT. BOWSER'S JEEP - NIGHT  
Bowser drives his Jeep away from the bookshop. Blair is sitting in the passenger seat.

BLAIR  
Where to now?

Bowser looks in his rear view mirror. 

BOWSER  
I think we should head back to the shop. We might have a tail.

BLAIR  
(excited)  
What? Really?

Blair physically turns her whole body in the seat to get a good look. 

BOWSER  
Sit back down. He's been on us for a few blocks now. Let's take the long way back. See if we can lose 'em.

Blair turns back around and re-buckles her seat belt.

BLAIR  
I've never had a tail before!

BOWSER  
Not shocking news from a literal teenager.

BLAIR  
Except for that time in the third grade where I was Bunny #3 in our class's production of The Velveteen Rabbit. I had a little cotton ball tail. I was so cute.

BOWSER  
Not the same thing.

BLAIR  
You know, because of some stupid school rule, every kid had to have at least one line. So they totally made one up for me. But Sterling was the titular rabbit, of course. And I had to practice lines with her constantly. You could say I was the reason she was able to become one with The Velveteen Rabbit. Truly. 

BOWSER  
What was your line?

BLAIR  
(feigning urgency)  
"Let's get outta here, quick now."

BOWSER  
Hey, I'm trying!

BLAIR  
No. Well, yea. But that was my line..."let's get outta here, quick now." The teachers weren't like winning Pulitzer's for their work. 

BOWSER  
Clearly. And this guy is not letting me win, neither.

Blair turns around in her seat to get a better look.

BLAIR  
It looks like a coup Honda Civic. An old one, too. Maybe '05? 

BOWSER  
2005 was not that long ago.

BLAIR  
Check a calendar, Bowsie. I hadn't even started school in 2005.

BOWSER  
Sit down. Be quiet. We gotta try and lose this guy.

BLAIR  
I thought that was the plan all along?

BOWSER  
Sit down! Are you buckled?

BLAIR  
Always. Do you know how dangerous it is to ride in a car without a seat belt? It's comparable to-- 

Suddenly the Jeep lunges forward. 

BLAIR  
Woah. Like you stole it, Bowser! 

BOWSER  
I didn't steal it. I own it, I know it - it's limits, it's breaks, it's curves...

BLAIR  
Ew, gross. Please stop.

They continue driving and take some sharp turns along unlit Atlanta streets. Blair looks moderately frightened but is also palpably excited. Bowser is focused and sure with both hands on the wheel. 

BOWSER  
We're not losin' him. And he's got my plates by now for sure. If it was me, I'd already know the car was registered to the shop. What do you think? I think we should confront him.

BLAIR  
Like, face to face?

BOWSER  
Yeah.

BLAIR  
But my face is like so pretty. What if he messes up my face.

BOWSER  
It might be the skip.

BLAIR  
Oh, his face is pretty, too.

BOWSER  
Not helpful commentary.

BLAIR  
Okay. Yeah. Okay. Let's do it! Let's confront him.

BOWSER  
As long as we're in agreement.

CUT TO:

EXT. YOGURTOPIA -- NIGHT

Bowser pulls into the back parking lot of YOGURTOPIA. The car that was tailing them pulls in behind them with their high beams on. Bowser and Blair are blinded by the light.

INT. BOWSER'S JEEP -- NIGHT

BOWSER  
Stay in the car. I got this.

BLAIR  
Hell no, you don't. I want to meet this skip, and you know, see his...

BOWSER  
I am well aware of your fascination with this skip's face. 

BLAIR  
I wasn't going to say that. It's not like that.

BOWSER  
It is exactly like that.

A car horn is heard coming from the other vehicle. 

BLAIR  
Let's show 'em it's two to one. Maybe they are only expecting you. 

BOWSER  
The advantage could be helpful.

BLAIR  
Exactly.

BOWSER  
Okay, but you stand closest to the door to the shop. And you go as soon as there's trouble, okay?

BLAIR  
Deal. Maybe I'll save your ass this time.

BOWSER  
(scoffs)  
That'll be the day.

EXT. YOGURTOPIA -- NIGHT

Blair and Bowser count to three in unison and then open their doors. They are squinting uncomfortably at the headlights facing them. Slowly, the front and passenger doors open on the other car, which is indeed a two door 2005 Honda Civic.

BOWSER  
(clearing his throat)  
What kind of business you got followin' us, skipper?

UNKNOWN VOICE  
Skipper? Hey Jude, we on Gilligan's Island all of a sudden?

JUDE  
Not us, Bud. I don't reckon. 

BUD  
Then what is this fella on about then, you figure? And who's this skinny bitch, hmm?

Blair attempts to block out the headlights with her arm. 

BLAIR  
She'd prefer a less predatory calling card, thank you very much.

BUD  
Well, excuse me. What'd you say, Jude. Should we abide by the lady's request?

JUDE  
Up to you, man. 

BUD  
I don't reckon we should.

A cocking of a shotgun is heard over Blair's audible exhale. Bowser pushes Blair gently towards the back door of the store, transferring his keys discretely into her hands. 

BOWSER  
Now, I don't think that will be necessary boys. We were just tracking down a bounty. No harm done. We are alright with letting the law catch up to ya'll the old fashioned way. 

JUDE  
Bounty? We aint got no bounty on our heads. 

BOWSER  
Not for the unauthorized ATM withdrawals you've been pulling across the county?

JUDE  
God damn, don't I wish! 

BUD  
Hush up, Jude. 

BOWSER  
I think some wires got crossed here, then. Why don't you boys just get going? No harm done.

BUD  
Naw, that doesn't quite work for us. You see, we're friends of Levi.

BLAIR  
(almost inaudibly)  
Oh, shit.

BUD  
You know, the guy you went and shot at last night? Our buddy, well he has a bullet hole clean through his leg now, and on top of that, he's handcuffed to a hospital bed. Now, we kindly request, as it is respectable to do, that you place any and all weapons ya'll may be carrying and set them real careful like on the pavement here. And then we'd like to have a little conversation. Hmm?

BLAIR  
Your friend Levi tried to kidnap my sister. I'd say he got what was coming to him, Bud. 

BOWSER  
(aside to BLAIR)  
Hush up. The man has a shotgun pointing at us. 

Bowser gently places his hand gun on the ground. He gives Blair a side look - but it is indecipherable to the viewer and to Blair, who looks utterly confused. 

BOWSER  
The kid doesn't have a weapon. And I'll leave mine out here. Now, how about we talk this out? Maybe over some frozen yogurt? I know I guy.

JUDE  
(aside to BUD)  
I am kinda hungry, Bud. 

BUD  
Shut up.

JUDE  
What? Might as well?

BUD  
Shit, fine. Okay, let's go inside. But any sudden movements or funny business and I'm shooting the bitch. 

Bud and Jude walk toward Blair and Bowser with the shotgun raised. Bud kicks Bowser's gun under his Jeep. Blair unlocks the back door and all four enter.

CUT TO:

INT. YOGURTOPIA, BACK ROOM, NIGHT 

Bowser and Blair enter the back office of YOGURTOPIA and move towards the door to the front of the building. Their arms are up in the air. 

BUD  
Stop right there now, you hear? Do ya'll have any idea how much money we're out now that Levi is laid up?

BLAIR  
We have literally no idea who Levi even is - aside from a psychopathic kidnapper with a poor shot. 

BOWSER  
(aside to Blair, through clenched teeth)  
Once again, the man has a gun pointed at us.

BUD  
Listen to your sugar daddy here, sweet heart.

BLAIR  
Excuse me?! I am going to puke. 

BOWSER  
Me too.

BLAIR  
Will you please just tell us what you want from us? 

BUD  
We want you finish the delivery that we had hired Levi to do.

BLAIR  
Delivering what? Where?

BUD  
That's need-to-know information. 

BLAIR  
Sounds like we need to know if you want us to, ya know, do the job?

BUD  
Not yet, you don't. 

JUDE  
And we want all the cash in your register. 

BUD  
(aside to JUDE)  
What?

JUDE  
Why not? 

BUD  
I guess. Fine.

JUDE  
And that froyo that was promised.

BUD  
Jesus, Jude. Let's stick to the plan. 

JUDE  
What's the harm, Bud! 

Bud shakes his head and walks forward. Blair and Bowser turn to enter the front of the shop. Boswer whispers something but Blair doesn't hear it.  
They are rounding the counter when Bowser suddenly pushes Blair towards the frozen yogurt dispensers. He flips multiple tables on their side for cover. BUD and JUDE also start flipping tables on their side of the shop. It's chaos. 

BOWSER  
Blair, now is the time for weapons! Shoot at 'em. 

BLAIR  
(whispering to Bowser)  
What?! I don't have a gun! Sterling's the gun girl! I'm not the gun twin! Nunchucks, maybe. But I don't have those either.

BOWSER  
Well, shit. I was kinda counting on you having the gun you're always waving around at inopportune moments. 

Blair moves to grab a tub of sprinkles from the toppings far and hurls it over to the other side of the shop. 

BLAIR  
That's about all I got, Bows. You don't have any weapons stashed in here?

BOWSER  
Out here where the customers usually are?

BLAIR  
What customers, Bows? Seriously. I've worked here for month and have seen maybe two customers.

Suddenly the shot gun is discharged and Boswer jumps over Blair, shielding her body from any additional gunfire. 

BLAIR  
Shit, I really don't want to die having just insulted your business model. 

A loud crash and a shattering of glass echos through the store. Blair and Boswer pop their heads over the overturned table to see what happened. A loud screech of breaks is heard over the hollers of Bud and Jude. Blair runs up to the window of the car.

BLAIR  
Jesus Christ!

THEME MUSIC SWELLS - THEME PLAYS

CUT TO:

EXT. YOGURTOPIA, PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Police cars and officers are gathered in the parking lot of Yogurtopia. Two officers are speaking with Bowser. Bud and Jude are being put into their respective a police cruisers with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Sterling, Blair, and April are standing in a semi circle near the Volt. 

BLAIR  
Stevens, I didn't know you had it in you. 

APRIL  
I didn't either. Believe it or not, this was my first time crashing my car into a family establishment. 

BLAIR  
Well, I guess now you know you're capable of vehicular frozen yogurt themed destruction, instead of just teen brand high school ice queen chaos. 

APRIL  
Normally, I'd expect a little less snark from the girl who's life I just saved. But it's you, so I'm hardly surprised. Who were those hair-brained goons, anyway?

BLAIR  
(ignoring April and turning to Sterling)  
Sterling, are you okay? You're being uncharacteristically quiet. 

STERLING  
Sure, yeah. My stomach is still catching up to this latest dip in the roller coaster of the past few days.   
(to April)  
Are you sure you're okay? That was really crazy.

APRIL  
(reaches for Sterlings hand)  
I promise. I'm fine. The safety features in that car are unparalleled for the class. 

BLAIR  
(under her breath)  
Nerd.

Sterling squeezes April's hand softly and smiles.

APRIL  
Plus, I wasn't about to let you run in there like Rambo. Wait, you're bleeding!

STERLING  
It's just a little cut. 

April holds Sterling's forearm and inspects the six inch cut that extends between her inner elbow and wrist. She then digs in her bag and pulls out a mini first aid kit.

BLAIR  
Super nerd! 

APRIL  
(to Sterling)  
Hannah B. is clumsier than the average person.

Sterling smiles as April cleans the cut with an alcohol pad and wraps her arm with a light gauze. 

APRIL  
I don't think you'll need stitches. Just keep it clean and change the bandage at least once a day.

STERLING  
(Smirking)  
Yes, doctor. 

April smiles and let's go of Sterling's arm. She puts her first aid kit away.

APRIL  
Safety features aside, I am going to need to figure out how to get my car fixed before Daddy finds out about (gestures to the window) all of this.

BLAIR/STERLING  
We know a guy.

April looks surprised. 

STERLING  
That's kind of how this whole thing started. 

BLAIR  
You told her?

STERLING  
Finally. 

APRIL  
Willingham's very own bounty hunters extraordinaire. Not only is it utterly insane that you two do this, but exerting valuable energy on an extracurricular activity that you can't even put on your resume seems so futile to me.

BLAIR  
Not everything has to fit on a line on your college applications, April. 

APRIL  
Spoken like a true underachiever. 

BLAIR  
Funny, that's not what your Dad said when we had him tied up in the back of the Volt. We certainly achieved putting him in prison.

STERLING  
Blair! What the hell?

BLAIR  
Sorry. I'm sorry! All of these near death experiences are starting to get to me I guess. 

April turns to speak only to Sterling only. She looks a little hurt but mostly unaffected by Blair's words.

APRIL  
I have to make a phone call. I can't go home without my car. 

STERLING  
You can come over to ours! We can be your chauffeurs. 

Blair groans.

STERLING  
Anywhere you need to go! It's the least we can do. At least until your car is fixed. 

APRIL  
I can't be seen with you, Sterling. My Dad will have me committed. Plus, I should probably process the fact that you had a hand in putting him in prison before we have our first sleepover in five years. 

STERLING  
Oh, right. Sure. Okay. I get it. 

APRIL  
I'll be back, okay?

STERLING  
Yeah. Okay. 

April walks away.

STERLING  
(Calling after her)  
Hurry back! 

BLAIR  
Smooth.

STERLING  
Shut up. I can't believe you said that about her Dad. Low blow, even for you.

BLAIR  
It slipped out. I can't just turn off saying mean things about April. It's been like, a familiar constant in my young life. 

STERLING  
Well try. She saved your life. Plus, you did a fine job sticking up for her when you were pointing out my failings last night. 

BLAIR  
I was sticking up for her in private. You can't tell her I did that! Plus, that was more about her fundamental human rights, not about her, the actual human. But, look, I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to be nicer. Like maybe nice adjacent, if not actually nice. 

STERLING  
You're exhausting. But thanks. 

CUT TO:

EXT. YOGURTOPIA, PARKING LOT -- NIGHT

April stands under the mural painted on the side of Yogurtopia. She pulls out her cellphone and holds it to her ear. 

APRIL  
(talking into the phone)  
Hannah B., patch in Ezequiel. 

APRIL  
(talking into the phone)  
I know what time it is. Just do it before I revoke your after school privileges. 

There is a pause. April turns to look at the mural. Her expression notes her disagreement on the artistic direction of the piece.

APRIL  
(talking into the phone)  
Damn your beauty sleep, Ezequiel. I'll lend you my La Mer night cream. Yes, and the mask. Now listen up, I'm activating the Midnight Trinity Pact. I'll be at Hannah B.'s in half an hour and if my parents call I was there all night. Ezequiel, you know what to do tomorrow when we see you at Church... It's none of either of your businesses why... No Hannah B., I am not a undercover agent for the FBI... No! I'm not an Avenger. I'll see you soon. Bye.

April hangs up the phone and opens up a text message group titled "Parentals" The following message appears on the screen. 

APRIL  
(texting)  
Something came up for Church group tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Hannah B.'s to straighten it out. I'll see you both bright an early at Church tomorrow xx

April exhales and then puts her phone back in her pocket. She walks back towards the Volt.

CUT TO:

YOGURTOPIA, PARKING LOT -- NIGHT

April approaches Sterling and Blair just as Boswer joins the group from the other side. Blair is sitting on the hood of the Volt, her back leaning all the way back against the windshield.

BOWSER  
Do not fall asleep in my parking lot, kid. 

BLAIR  
(not moving)  
It's been a long ass day, Bowsie. Let a girl rest on her throne.

BOWSER  
Then get off your car and go home. 

Sterling sees April approaching and rushes to her. She grabs her hand and turns to Bowser.

STERLING  
Boswer! This is my girl-, my female friend April. 

Sterling throws a mortified look at Blair. Blair sits up on the hood giggling. 

BOWSER  
You were driving the Volvo, right? Thanks for the assist.

APRIL  
Seemed like more than an assist to me. April Stevens.

April holds her hand out for Boswer to shake. He looks at her and then her hand and takes it. He is impressed by the firmness of her handshake.

STERLING  
Hey, April. I was just thinking, you're kind of a bounty hunter now! You just captured your first two skips. 

BLAIR/BOWSER  
They weren't the skips.

STERLING  
Wait, what? 

BOWSER  
Friends of Levi's decided to give us a visit. 

BLAIR  
I can't believe you thought those ugly mugs were involved with our cute skip.

STERLING  
Wait, what do you mean? Levi has friends? 

BLAIR  
Yep. He's got friends who make references to dated television shows and shoot shotguns at beautiful teens.

BOWSER  
It's nothing to worry about, Sterling. The police will take care of it.

STERLING/BLAIR  
You hate the cops.

BOWSER  
That may be true. But the car they were driving was stolen, so they're not getting out anytime soon.

STERLING  
This is the longest day. What did they even want? Dana called me earlier too, looking for a bail bond. You don't think Yolanda would...

BOWSER  
I'll give her a visit and make sure she doesn't. You three get home safely now, okay? Text me when you're home. 

BLAIR  
(aside to Sterling)  
Look who's a big softy.

BOWSER  
I heard that.

BLAIR  
You were supposed to.

APRIL  
It was nice to meet you.

BOWSER  
You too. Thanks for saving our hides. 

APRIL  
Anytime.

BOWSER  
We'll get your car good as new by Wednesday. 

STERLING  
Sounds great. Night, Bows.

Bowser waves and heads towards the massive car shaped hole in Yogurtopia. He kicks around some glass and heads towards the back room.

APRIL  
So, is someone going to fill me in on the story behind Levi & friends? 

BLAIR  
It's a long story.

STERLING  
But I want you to know every bit of it. Tell you on the ride home?

APRIL  
Can you bring me to Hannah B.s?

STERLING  
Of course. Let's go. 

Blair slides off the hood of the Volt towards the drivers side. Sterling opens the passenger side back door for April, who gets in. Sterling turns to look at Yogurtopia and down at the cut on her forearm, she exhales and gets in the Volt.


End file.
